1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of analyzing a 3D geological structure using a structure index (SI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently in order to acquire more pieces of information in survey areas, a variety of techniques are being carried out to conduct multi-surveys. This is because multi-surveys minimize the risk of uncertainty of analysis stemming from the use of a single survey technique and also because the reliability of a final decision based on the survey results may be increased. For this reason, thorough research into integrated analysis to complement each data using multi-parametric geophysical data and increase the reliability of analytic results is ongoing. However, conventional analysis into multi-surveys is merely confined to the level of analyzing individual survey materials and then qualitatively collecting analytic results, undesirably making it impossible to effectively utilize the advantages of multi-surveys. This has been concluded to be because physical properties or resolutions measured using respective geophysical techniques are different from each other, and thus these are difficult to numerically summarize using a single data processing technique. For example, many attempts have been made by researchers (Vozoff and Jupp, 1975, Sill et al., 1977, Oldenburg, 1978) to make the sensitivity matrix (Jacobian matrix) of different survey data into an inversion matrix so as to form joint inversion, but are not widely utilized because solutions are numerically unstable and it is difficult to make meaningful relationships.
In some embodiments of the present invention, however, integrated analysis about the boundary information of geological structures, in lieu of a combination of physical properties, is carried out, thus overcoming the limitations of conventional integrated analysis. Such an integrated analysis technique is advantageous because the acquired data is effectively used.